


So Can You

by Imagines_Dreams



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, being a part of the Gaang, training together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagines_Dreams/pseuds/Imagines_Dreams
Summary: You were part of Team Avatar, and you didn’t think you were going to get anything out of it besides your own redemption. Then, you became friends with them. Then, they became family. Then, a fire bender turned up in the Western Air Temple. You didn’t know it, but that was the moment you gained something else. Love.





	So Can You

The Western Air Temple was the most amazing place to explore. You and Haru were exploring another training room, when you spotted something out of the corner of your eye. “Did you see that?” you asked.

“See what?”

You pursed your lips. You were so sure…

Then again, you had just fled a failed invasion of the Fire Nation and had to say goodbye to your parents once again. Maybe you were just being paranoid.

But, hey, being paranoid sometimes meant staying alive another day. “Haru, I’m gonna head back. Need some food.”

“Ok, but hurry back.” He gazed at another pillar in awe. “These carvings are very interesting.”

“I bet. “ You laughed and ran. The sound came from above, but it was falling, floating maybe, fast. You stared at the sky and pictured where whatever that thing was had fallen.

When shouting met your ears, you didn’t need much visualizing. You ran straight for the trouble and found the team squaring up one Fire Nation… something. Instinct forced you into a defensive stance. You tilted your head. He couldn’t have been a soldier. He didn’t have armor or any hair accessories. In fact, he looked like a regular person.

You stared at your friends, and all of them were still in defensive stances. What was so special about that Fire Nation person?

“Oh, and I can teach you firebending,” the man said.

You smiled. “That’s great!”

Your friend turned around and stared at you like you’d grown two heads.

You looked at all of them. “What?” You stared at the man, his lips pressed into a fine line as he stared at you. He smiled only slightly.

“(Y/n), that’s Zuko,” Sokka told you. “As in Prince Zuko.”

You couldn’t help the gasp that escaped you, and it wiped the slight smile off of Prince Zuko’s face. The firelord’s face flashed in your vision. That man was his son, the son of the man who burned down your town and left you with nothing. You took a deep breath and pressed your palm against your forehead. You had enough problems, and you did not need more worry and anxiety.

“See,” Sokka pointed out, “she doesn’t even know you, and she’s getting a headache!”

Katara continued, “You can’t possibly think we’d trust you.”

You rubbed your temples as they continued to argue. “Guys.”

They continued to shout, and it was not helping to keep the memories back. You stumbled around and fell against Appa. “Guys!”

Your voice silenced your friends. You leaned against Appa. The air bison turned to you and licked the length of your body in affection. You yelped and laughed. “Appa!” You patted his side. “You silly bison.” You turned to your friends, who were all trying to tell you to get out.

Zuko, the prince of the nation who had taken everything from you, was staring at the ground, and he looked, for a lack of a better word, devastated.

Your friends, however, were stubborn. They were not going to accept him. Not at that point anyway. “Guys, if you’re not gonna accept him, at least let me escort him out,” you said.

“What?” Sokka screeched. “No, absolutely. No way. You are not escorting the guy who attacked us several times out of the temple.”

Katara glared at the man. “Yeah, he might just lie to you about his past to make you feel sorry for him.”

You smiled. “Guys, I can take care of myself.”

“I’ll go with her,” Toph volunteered.

“Toph-” Aang tried.

“He can’t take us both down,” Toph reasoned. “Come on, (Y/n).”

Appa nudged Zuko affectionately and turned around.

“Appa?” Aang stepped forward, but the bison just roared.

You giggled. “Come on, Princey. Appa wants to give you a ride.”

“I’d rather walk,” Toph said. With that, she bended herself out of the western air temple. You took a deep breath and climbed onto Appa’s back. You held out your hand for the prince and pushed down all the memories that were pushing against your skull.

Zuko blinked a few times before taking your hand.

You don’t know why, but immediately, the horrible visions stopped pushing and pulled away from you. You smiled and pulled him onto the addle. “Yip yip, Appa.”

Then, you were off. You let Appa follow Toph and faced Zuko.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “For escorting me back.”

You nodded. “I’m sorry.”

He glanced at you and stared back at the sky. “I’m the one who should be sorry.”

You recalled the stories you were told about the prince. He was ruthless, according to them. He had threatened them with Katara’s necklace. He had burned down villages. He had backstabbed everyone back in the catacombs, too. You had to keep your guard up. “You’re right,” you admitted. “You did some bad stuff, but so did I.”

Zuko looked up at you, his expression curious.

You sighed. “For a long time, I was a part of a band of orphans who raided Fire Nation camps, but…” You blinked away tears. “We killed so many as well, soldiers and civilians alike.” You squinted at the sky and let the guilt weigh upon your shoulders once more. “I didn’t realize how wrong it was until a family of travelers walked through my assigned path. I was ordered to kill them.” You laughed at yourself. Even after I did and found out that what I was doing was wrong, I didn’t have the courage to do anything about it.

“Then, Aang dropped by.” You smiled a little. “They showed me that I could have courage and do the right thing.”

Zuko grinned. “Well, if I can’t get my redemption, at least you can.”

You scrunched up your eyebrows. “Hey, just because my friends are too clouded by emotion to even consider you as a firebending teacher doesn’t mean you can’t do the right thing. If I can learn to do the right thing, so can you.”

“I don’t know. Doing the right thing isn’t exactly my strong suit.”

You laughed. “It wasn’t mine either. It’s hard, and for a while, it sucks.” You took a deep breath. “But you’ll get through it.”

Zuko nodded. “Thank you. (Y/n)?”

“Yeah. Princey?”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky I’m good now.”

“So are you,” you shot back.

* * *

“Katara just holds grudges a lot.” You turned to him and shrugged. “It took me a solid two months before she let me alone with Aang.”

“Ugh! I’m never going to get her to trust me.”

You bit off another piece of bread and raised an eyebrow at your friend. “Zuko, it’s fine. Just roll with the punches and-”

“I don’t want to roll with the punches!” He paced in front of you. “She shouldn’t be so mad about everything, right? I mean, everyone else is ok with me.”

“Katara. Holds. Grudges.” You sighed. “If I were you, I’d talk to Sokka.”

“Why?”

“Their mom was killed by the Fire Nation.” You pursed your lips. “That event shaped Katara like nothing else.” You shrugged. “That and being told girls can’t fight by an old man.”

“Seriously?”

You nodded and giggled as you retold the story.

* * *

The play portrayed you so horribly. Apparently, you were a cold assassin that was only there to add more dramatic flair in battle. The actress playing you was also way too flexible. You may have been trained for a long time, but that did not mean you were perfect by any means.

After the play, you nudged Zuko. “You never told me Katara hated you for breaking up with her.”

“We’re not together, (Y/n),” he stated plainly.

You inhaled through your teeth. “Sensitive topic, I see.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Definitely.”

Zuko smirked. “At least, I was a crucial part of the story.”

“Hey!” You flicked his forehead. “Says the honor-obsessed freak.”

“Says the frivolous ribbon dancer.”

You punched the air next to his head. “Frivolous?”

Zuko was wide-eyed, caught off guard from your impromptu attack. Then, his lips curled into a smug smile. “Definitely.”

For the next hour, Zuko and you fought. Although, to the outsider, it looked more like a dance. Both of you moved in sync, as if you had trained the same forms for years. All that while smiling and making snarky remarks.

Finally, the two of you were out of breath.

His breath fanned against your nose, and you yours against his chin. You were inches away from each other, and it felt exhilarating. Never had a person’s presence been so confusing. Not only did the close proximity make your heart race, but it also made you feel safe. Zuko was the prince of the nation that destroyed your family and forced you to turn into a murderer, but you had never felt any more comfortable than in that moment.

Then, Zuko pulled away with awkward stammers. “I should actually, uh, get to bed.”

You gasped for air and nodded. “Right. I’ll join you.”

Zuko stared at you.

“Oh no.” You laughed. “No, I did not mean it like that. I mean, I need to go to my bed. My bed.”

“Right, yeah, and me to mine.” Zuko nodded. He turned around and walked to his room, his form stiff. “Tomorrow, (y/n).”

“Yeah.” You gulped. “Tomorrow, Zuko.”

* * *

That was the only awkward moment you had had with Zuko. After that night, you were best friends again, but you yourself were different. You felt different. You wanted to… be with him. You wanted to hug him whenever you wanted. You wanted to be held by him whenever you needed it. You wanted to….

You shook your head and sat next to Zuko. Katara had just talked to him, no doubt telling him how much he had changed. But, you could see that he was still nervous. “Princey?”

His eyes were downcast.

You gulped. “You’re going to be fine. No matter what happens, I‘m right out here.” You smiled and patted his shoulder. “And whatever happens, you need to know that…” He needed to know a lot of things. “You need to know that you’ve done so much good.”

The man smiled. “Thank you.”

Then, he disappeared into the tent.

The next time you saw him, well, you didn’t exactly see him first.

You were talking with Master Pakku when Zuko called your name. You had turned around just in time to let Zuko run into your arms. You froze for a second and took in the warmth and jittery feeling in your stomach. You blinked a few times and laughed. You wrapped your arms around him. “I told you so, Princey.”

* * *

You woke up in the night because you heard something suspicious. You always slept next to your weapon. You took the dagger and twirled the dagger around your finger. You slowed your breathing. Suddenly, the earth beneath propelled you upwards. You screamed and scrambled to get out of your tent. Just as you did, everything turned black.

The next thing you knew, you were in a hallway. You were being dragged. You had also been gassed or drugged. You were exhausted. Opening your eyes took so much energy. You heard words here and there. You knew one of the voices.

Princess Azula.

“(Y/n)!”

Zuko! You opened your eyes, but Azula was blocking Zuko from your sight. You pretty sure you whispered his name, but you couldn’t be certain.

“Let her go, Azula.”

“I have a better idea.” She snarled crazily. “Agni Kai for her. You win, you get her back. You lose, I keep her as my new practice dummy.”

Zuko growled. “Fine.” Now he had to win. He couldn’t lose. Not when your life was on the line.

Heat. Heat, scalding heat, flashed across your skin. However, it never touched you. Zuko made sure of that. You pried your eyes open as often as he could. He needed to be ok. You couldn’t lose anyone else.

Soon after, the floor rumbled from your left. Right. The guards were down. You breathed out, “Katara?”

She smiled and took off the shackles binding your hands and feet. “You’re gonna be ok.” She squinted at your body and let water engulf her hands and your stomach. Katara healed you slowly but surely. When she was done, she smiled and helped you up.

Your mind immediately cleared, and you patted your sides. Like you expected, there were no weapons on you.

“Here,” Katara handed you a ring dagger. “You always taught me to have one.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You searched for Zuko through the blue and red flames. You covered your face and finally found him. He smiled at you, and his fire grew even more powerful afterward.

Even in her deranged state, Azula noticed the change in her brother’s mood. She shrieked at the sight of you free from bonds. “No!” Without a plan or clear train of thought, Azula wielded lightning and aimed for you.

You couldn’t move. You couldn’t think. You couldn’t even breathe properly. The heat was so close. Memories flooded your brain. You could hear the screams of your family and see the fire destroy everything in its path. You could feel the heat engulf you at last. After years of running away from it, it was finally going to catch up to you. No matter how much training you’d undergone or how many battles you’d fought, you couldn’t outrun lightning.

But, Zuko was damn sure he could. “No!”

Azula’s lightning struck your best friend, and it was all your fault. “Zuko!” you screamed. He fell to the ground and twitched unnaturally. You were by his side, but lightning struck at your feet.

“I said you were a practice dummy!” Azula screamed. Fire pushed you away from Zuko, but you could see Katara. She was by his side, hands already engulfed in water. You had to hold Azula off. You stared at your knife. Your only knife.

You quickly scanned the area. There were a few things you could use. Some spar spears and chains. Better than nothing. You spun your knife in your hand. “Come on, Princess. Scared of a nonbender!”

The fight between you and Azula was legendary. You hid behind pillars and sacrificed many spare weapons to Azula’s fire, but in the end, a chain was her demise. You had tricked her, cornered her, and brought her to her knees. With one leg pressing her shoulder and head to the ground, you chained her arms together and smirked. You let out a breath and stepped off of her. She shrieked and spat fire, but all her attempts were useless.

You wasted no time getting back to Zuko. You knelt by his side and brushed the hair away from his face. “Zuko?”

Katara pressed her hands against Zuko’s chest as tears welled up in her eyes.

“No,” you whispered. “Come on, Princey. You’ve gotta wake up.” You pressed your palm against his cheek and gasped as your tears fell on the floor. You gasped for air, but it did nothing for the emptiness that was settling in your stomach. “Come on, please. Not you, too, Zuko. Don’t leave me.”

When only silence met your ears, you bowed your head and sobbed as quietly as you could. You could feel every ounce of pain from your fight, from your past scars, from the future you would never have with him. It burned more than the Agni Kai’s fire. You closed your eyes and desperately wished for the darkness to surround you.

“(Y/n)?” he coughed.

“Oh spirits,” you exclaimed. You shook your head and laughed. “Zuko.” You smiled and wiped your tears. “You stupid stupid-”

“I know.” He laughed. His laughter turned into fits of coughing.

You held his hand and took a deep breath. You nodded at Katara. “Thank you,” you mouthed.

She just nodded.

The both of you helped Zuko to his feet as the two of you wondered how everyone was doing on their missions.

“We’re going to be fine,” Zuko reassured you.

You nodded curtly. Your eyes wandered to his torso. Another scar on the man who least deserved it, and it was all your fault. You bowed your head and clenched your fists. Your imagination and hope was not in the right place. Out of all things to happen, Zuko and you… No. It couldn’t. You were a nonbender. You couldn’t even take lightning meant for you.

“Hey.” Zuko slipped his hand into yours. “You’re going to be ok.”

You gazed at him with tears in your eyes. “How do you know that?”

“Because if I can make it through, so can you.”

You laughed a little. He remembered that? How could you deserve such a person in your life? You nodded and let him hold your hand.

* * *

You bumped into a girl on your way to visit Zuko.

“You’re (y/n),” she stated.

You recognized her, the knife-throwing girl who fought with Azula. She was also Zuko’s ex. Her knife gleamed in her sleeve, and you involuntarily beamed. “It’s beautiful.”

She took it out. “This little thing? Took out a guard with this one.”

You whipped out your signature ring dagger. “Slashed into a rapist’s back with this one.”

The two of you chatted for a short while, sharing stories about your signature weapons. Finally, she told you, “Take care of him.”

You nodded. “Take care of yourself.”

“What else was I supposed to do?” Then, she left.

“Princey’s not a princey anymore,” you stated.

“(y/n).” Zuko smiled the winced when he turned to look at you.

You were at his side and shaking your head in a second. “You got struck by lightning, Princey. You need to be careful.” You slipped his arm through the sleeve and smiled. “There.” You straightened it out and took a deep breath. When you looked up, your eyes met his, and you immediately forgot the witty thing you were going to say.

Zuko gazed at you with so much emotion. You swear you could hear his heart beat frantically under your fingers. His body heat was pressing against you, and that feeling of excitement and comfort came back.

“Thank you,” you breathed. “For…” You stared at the robe, knowing that the bandages covered a scar meant for you.

Zuko hummed and took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling against your palm. “You’re welcome.”

The two of you stayed silent for eternity, thoughts mixing together into a jumbled-up mess n both of you.

“Zuko, I’m-”

“I wanted to ask-”

You both laughed. “You go first,” you offered.

Zuko blushed. “Well, you see, I’m going to need help with peace and all. I, uh…” He cleared his throat. “(Y/n), you’re my best friend, and I would love it if you became an ambassador for the Earth Kingdom’s islands.”

Your jaw dropped. You stared at the ground and laughed.

Your best friend’s face contorted into a disappointed expression. “I see. If you-”

“Zuko,” you interrupted. You cradled his cheek in your hand and smiled. “Zuko, I would love to become an ambassador for the Earth Kingdom’s islands.”

He beamed.

* * *

“Sokka, my dagger is bigger than my leg,” you laughed. You held up your dagger and showed him that it wasn’t longer than your face.

“It’s not my fault you have too many knives!” Sokka exclaimed.

Zuko whispered, “Hey, can I talk to you?”

“Of course.” You followed him to the back of the tea shop. ‘Everything ok, Zuko?”

He sighed. “I know the war’s over, and if you don’t want to do this, I understand.”

“Zuko, you took lightning for me. I’m pretty sure I owe you my life at this point.” You smiled and slipped your hand into his. “What is it?”

He gulped. “I want to find my mother,” he admitted, “and I would be honored to have your help.”

You nodded immediately. “I’d be honored to help you.”

After a few seconds, the two of you laughed. So much honor to go around now that the war was over.

* * *

“You’re in love with my son,” Ursa told you so plainly. It was as if she was pointing out your hair color.

You froze in your spot. “I don’t deserve your son.” You stared at your reflection on the lake’s surface. “Lady Ursa, I’ve killed people, and Zuko, he deserves some perfect woman. Someone who can heal him, or at the very least, bend.”

She pursed her lips. “I killed my father-in-law.”

You blinked. “Oh,” was the only thing that escaped your lips.

She nodded. “We live with the consequences of our actions. All of us do, and that includes my son.” The woman smiled at you. “As far as I know, your skill far exceeds that of a bender. You took down my daughter with no bending, while my son himself couldn’t subdue her in that time. The way I see it, he may be the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

You stared at her.

Lady Ursa giggled. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

* * *

Fireworks lit up the sky, and from the palace, it looked like a moving piece of art. “It’s breathtaking,” you whispered.

Zuko smiled at you. “Definitely.” Your best friend shook his head and handed you a drink. “To the end of the war.”

You lifted your drink. “To one year of peace.”

After touching glasses and taking sips, the two of you stood side by side and watched the fireworks.

You stared at Zuko’s hand, so close to yours. You exhaled sharply before slipping your hand in his.

Zuko stiffened and stared at you. He beamed and pulled you closer.

Naturally, you looped your arm through his and rested your head against his shoulder. You closed your eyes and listened to the celebration around you. The laughter, fireworks, the beating of Zuko’s heart. You smiled and pressed your cheek into his arm just to get closer to him.

Zuko pulled at his collar. “Uh, (y/n)?”

“Yes, Princey?”

He cleared his throat and opened his mouth. No words came out, so he closed his eyes and asked, “Can you believe it’s been a year?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know. Feels longer than that. I mean, meetings with everyone drag on for centuries.” You laughed.

Zuko nodded. “You’re right about that.” He groaned internally. He was so bad at those type of things. He gazed as your relaxed form against his side. “Did you ever think we’d end up here?”

Feeling his eyes on you, you lifted your head and smiled at him. “To be honest, I’ve imagined scenarios like this.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” You felt heat rush to your cheeks, and you desperately wanted to turn away. However, those amber eyes wouldn’t let you. You were trapped, and part of you absolutely loved it.

“Did you imagine anything else?” Zuko whispered.

You gulped. You raised your head then let your chin his arm. You grimaced at the awkward nod.

Your best friend closed his eyes as he reveled in the feeling of you so close to him. “What did you, uh, imagine, if I may?”

You inhaled deeply and breathed, “I think you know, Princey.”

You don’t know who did it, but your lips were suddenly pressed against his. You reached up and pressed your palm against his scarred cheek. You rubbed his scar as you tried to communicate that you were sorry and that you wished you were there to help him when he needed it. Your other hand automatically rose to his chest and rested above the scar he bore from the lightning meant for you.

Zuko kissed you harder. His hands pulled you closer by your waist, because he had wanted you that close for that long. With your touch on his scars, he knew what you were trying to tell him. So, your best friend rubbed your shoulders in comfort, because he knew how you felt. One of his hands rubbed your cheek slowly and tenderly, because he appreciated you like no one else.

You smiled against his lips, hearing each of his messages loud and clear. Your heart swelled with love for the man you had befriended and saved and cherished. You pulled away just to kiss scarred cheek, his jaw, his neck.

“(Y/n)?”

You separated yourself from him and inhaled deeply. “Sorry.” You blushed. “I just…”

Zuko lifted your chin and kissed you chastely. “Nothing to be sorry for.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my longest oneshots ever, and seeing as atla was my very first fandom, it makes a looot of sense. Also I love Zuko, very much. Hopefully, you love this imagine! (haha see what I did there, smooooth transition) If you did, please consider commenting to tell me what you think! (Im wonderful at trainsistions, can't you tell???) Have a great day everyone!!


End file.
